Unbroken
by A for Antechinus
Summary: When Doug leaves Nikki, can she survive, and can she ever find love again?. Each chapter will have a song attached to it, song title is the title of the chapter. Eventually Dikki.
1. More Love

_More Love_

_I'm so close to you baby  
But I'm so far away  
There's a silence between us  
And there's so much to say  
You're my strength, you're my weakness  
You're my faith, you're my doubt  
We gotta meet in the middle  
To work this thing out_

More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love

We're afraid to be idle  
So we fill up the days  
We run on the treadmill  
Keep slavin' away 'til there's no time for talkin'  
About trouble in mind  
And the doors are all closed  
Between your heart and mine

More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love

"Doug please. Let's just talk". Nikki pleaded with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Nikki, but it has to be this way."

"But Doug, you haven't even talked with me."

"I'm sorry Nikki, but I can't be with you anymore, I don't love you, I am sorry, but I would just be hurting all of us if I stayed.

With this Doug took his suitcase and turned around to walk out the door.

"Is there someone else Doug?" Nikki begged.

"Yes Nikki there is someone else." He said turning to face her.

At this he turned around and this time he walked out the door and out of Nikki's life.

She felt the tears come and she let them fall. She can't believe it, this morning when she woke up everything was fine, and then Doug comes and tells her, he is moving out. She had crumpled when she had heard those words, there was another woman. She somehow made it to the lounge room, she didn't think that she could sleep in the bed tonight, not the one that they had shared only hours before. She was just grateful that the kids were all elsewhere tonight, the boys with their mother, and the girls with their grandma. Then it struck her, she would need to tell them. That night Nikki stayed awake for hours going over the conversation with Doug in her head. She was trying to see if there was anything she could have said differently to make him stay. Thinking over the last few months to see if there was any suspicious behavior, then the little things that had seemed odd, but not odd enough separately and to far apart to be considered linked, but now she thought about it. They all clicked together. This had been coming for months. She checked the time, yep it wasn't too late to ring Doug and she needed to.

After ten rings he picked up.

"Nikki I have said everything I needed to."

"Doug, just a question please"

"Nikki."

"Did you find someone else because I wasn't good enough?"

"No Nikki, I left you because I fell out of love with you, you weren't to blame, you are too good for me. I am sorry Nikki, I have to go."

She should have felt the tears on her cheeks, but somewhere in the long night after that phone call and before she succumbed to sleep in the early hours of the morning. Nikki was thinking. She had been in this relationship for years. There had always been the trust there, well so she had thought. At least she was not to blame; she knew that much, what with the last words that Doug has said to her. Although even with the small comfort that she wasn't to blame, she wasn't sure if she could go on.

What would happen to the kids, how would she look after them when she had to work the 12 hours shift. She had seen Diane live her life and how it worked for her, but she didn't think that she could do it, not live without her kids, even if they were nearby. She wasn't even sure if she could live without Doug. He had been the love of her life for so long. 15 years they had been together, that was a long time in anyone's book. Could she survive, she had to, and she was a police officer, she was tough. Yet the question still plagued her until she fell into an exhausted sleep, was she tough enough emotionally to deal with this.


	2. You were mine

_  
I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone_

Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine

I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay

I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You  
So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind

The next morning Nikki woke to find that it was already past 9am. Shit past nine, the girls were coming home at 10.00. She quickly ran to the shower and dived right in, she only had half an hour. As the hot water came over her shoulders the world suddenly stopped and last night came back to her. She would need to tell the kids. Luckily the boys were not coming home until tomorrow night. She swore that it was the tiredness and the hot water but she suddenly had tears coursing down her eyes. Why, oh why did he have to leave, If it wasn't her than why. She knew the answer though it was whispering in the back of her head, he had fallen out of love with her, he had fallen in love with another women. This only made Nikki cry even harder. After what seemed a very long time, the tears subdued and as the water started to turn cold she decided that she should really get out of the shower. She had to figure out what she was going to tell the girls. Why couldn't Doug be here and help her, but then Doug was never going to be here to help her again.

Half an hour later she had the girls settled down with cocoa and biscuits and she still had no clue as to how she was going to tell them that their father had left them. The girls looked at her and smiled their beautiful smiles. They hadn't picked up on anything, of course they wouldn't if their dad wasn't home she was, and vice versa they knew that they both worked.

"Girls, I need to talk to you both." She intervened into their chatter.

Their answer was to look up at her and smile.

She took a deep breath and slowly breathed, this was it.

"You, you." Nikki stopped and breathed then started again.

"You know that both dad and I love you very much."

Both girls nodded, oh couldn't she just leave it there, but she knew that she had to go on. She had to tell them.

"Well sometimes adults, who may have loved each other very much, fall out of love. Sometimes it is better for everyone if they don't live together anymore, so that they can still be friends."

She paused for a moment to gauge her children's actions.

"Well you see your daddy and I need to live apart so that we can still be friends."

The girls were silent for a few moments with the information sinking in, then Rebecca their eldest girl standing up.

"No you're not allowed, your not allowed to just break up." She yelled and stormed off.

Nikki looked over to Lucy and saw the tears in her eyes. Nikki pulled her close into a tight hug. After a minute and making sure that Lucy was okay, she went up the stairs to see Rebecca. Knocking quietly on the door to the girl's room she received no answer, so she slowly pushed the door open to find Rebecca face down on her bed. Nikki could tell that she was crying.

"Bec"

"Go away."

"Bec look" Nikki said moving over to her daughter's bed and sitting down.

"I know this is hard, and that you don't want this to happen, neither do I. Yet sometimes we don't always get what we want in life."

"Life sucks."

"Yeah it does sometimes." Nikki said smiling despite what she was saying.

At this Bec turned around.

"Are you guys really breaking up."

"Yes Rebecca, we are."

At this her daughter started to cry again and it was all Nikki could do to hold her tight.

­_________________________________________________________________________________

When she got back into the kitchen­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ after comforting Rebecca, she made sure that Lucy was okay she checked her phone. A message from Doug appeared on her phone.

"Nikki I have told the boys. Meet me in the park at one, need to talk."

It shouldn't have, but her heart soared. She might have a chance; perhaps Doug had realized that he was wrong. Then she recalled the first part of the message came back to her. Why would he tell the boys if he had changed his mind? Still there was a little part of her that kept hoping.

After getting her mum to look after the girls for the few hours, she was in the park. As always Doug was right on time.

"Doug"

"Nikki"

"Nikki, I went to see the boys this morning, they know"

"How did they take it.?"

"All right. Have you told the girls, how did they take it."

"I told them, they're not that happy with the situation."

Doug just nodded.

"Doug was there something you wanted to tell me."

He must have heard the shimmer of hope in her voice as he answered her thought.

"I have not changed my mind Nikki. I won't, Although we do need to sort out the house and the divorce and also custody."

"Right" Nikki said deflated, she knew this had been coming but still it was hard to hear. This time yesterday, their life had been perfect well so she had thought.

"Nikki the house has been in my family for a long time."

"You want me to move out." Nikki asked.

"Doug just nodded."

"What about the kids."

"Well it all depends on when you find a place to stay."

"You want me to move out today?"

"As soon as you can"

"Doug please"

"Nikki, I've told you, it's over."

"Right well I can get into a cheap hotel for the next few nights and find a place." Nikki answered both for Doug and for her own benefit to try and figure it all out.

"When you find a place, I am more than happy to have the kids for a week then you can have them for a week." Doug answered.

Nikki processed this thought and nodded, she wasn't happy but then she didn't really have a choice it seemed.

They had decided that it was easier if Nikki packed up her belongings before the kids were picked up. Half an hour later, Nikki held back tears as she picked up the small suitcase that now carried all her belongings and walked out the door. She put it in her car then followed Doug in his car to pick up the kids.

Upon seeing both of their parents at the same time Lucy jumped up and down.

"I knew you were only joking."

At this they both looked at each other and Doug spoke up.

"Lucy, Bec, your mum and I have talked, I'm sorry girls but your mum is going to move out for a few days."

At this Nikki took over.

"Then I am going to find a really cool house where you guys can stay every second week."

The girls were silent for a minute taking all this in. Then Bec spoke up.

"So were going home with dad. But we will see you soon right mum."

"Yeah you are, but you will see me tomorrow. I promise."

At this the girls gave Nikki a big hug then on Doug's instructions got in the car. Nikki watched them leave, then declining a cup of tea from her mum she went to the hotel, where she checked in for 4 days.

A few minutes later after putting her things away she looked around the room and decided to go down to the station, she had a few days leave owed to her, she might need one if she was going to look for a house.

Nikki breathed a sigh of relief when Inspector Gold was in her office, so she didn't have to wait and thus explain everything to everyone else.

"Inspector."

"Nikki come in, what on earth are you doing in today, it's your day off."

"Well actually it's about time off Inspector."

Twenty minutes later Nikki was walking out of the inspector's office, with 4 days leave. As Gina shut the door, she ran into Diane.

"Sorry sarge, I didn't see you there."

"That's okay Diane, having a good day."

"Yes sarge, I didn't think you were working today, everything okay."

"No I'm not working today; I just had to see Gina that's all."

"Right"

At this Diane was called out on a shout by Sgt Stone and ran off.

Nikki cleared the rest of the building and made it to her car without meeting anyone else thankfully and quickly drove back to the hotel. Where she brought some Chinese and sat down on the computer to find a place to stay.


	3. My Immortal

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

The next few days seemed to go so ever slowly. The first night at the hotel had been awful, Nikki had lied in bed not believing all that had occurred, still thinking that it was a mistake and that she would wake up the next morning and Doug would say sorry. The next morning Nikki had woken up with a pillow that was wet from tears. She had reached for her phone only to find nothing. No missed calls nothing to suggest that Doug had missed her. The shower that she had taken, the breakfast and coffee that she usually enjoyed in the mornings had lost their appeal on her. She did it, just because it had to be done. That day she had looked for houses and had early on in the morning found one. She had called up the agency and they had an open door today. So she had agreed to go and see the house. When Nikki pulled up and got out, she could feel a sharp ache in her body and tears came to her eyes. She had quickly blinked the tears away and walked to the front gate. 40 minutes later, she had put down the rent for the house and signed on the dotted line. She then decided that it was late enough for her to go and see the kids, they would probly be at home now.

When Nikki pulled up at the house, she remembered all the fond memories of it and shook her head. Could she believe that it was all over. The girls were late from getting back so it was just Doug and her. She told him about the house and he agreed that the girls could come over in a few days once she had moved in. When the kids came home they were estatic to see Nikki and were excited to hear that she had found a place and that they were going to see it. At the end when she had to go, Doug made the message clear that there was no chance of them getting back together. That night, Nikki cried herself to sleep.

Nikki pulled up outside the house and the girls ran into the garden and waited for Nikki to unlock the door before they rushed inside. It was ten minutes before they showed again, only to tell Nikki how they loved their new rooms. She had then spent all day yesterday furnishing the rooms. So after work today she had picked up the girls and they were now going to spend the night at her place, as they were going on school camp tomorrow for five days.

That night they cooked in the kitchen and then went to the park just down the street. Whilst the girls were playing Nikki saw someone walk into the park. Only this person was familiar. No it couldn't be. She looked over at the girls and they were still playing happily. She looked over at the person who had seen her and was making her way over.

"Nikki"

"Diane."

"This is a bit far out for you ain't it."

Bec only had to come over at this minute and hear this.

"No mum lives just down the street now."

Diane shot Nikki a questioning glance.

"I didn't realise you guys had moved."

"Doug hasn't."

"mum can we get ice cream please."

"There is a good little corner shop that sells ice creams down the street." Diane said then walked off.

Nikki shook her head and led the girls down the street to the ice cream shop.

The next morning after getting the girls off to camp, Nikki was in the changing room when Diane walked in. Nikki looked around but they were alone.

"You wouldn't mind not mentioning the fact to anyone else would you Diane."

"Of course not Nikki."

Just before Nikki walked out of the changing room Diane spoke up.

"Nikki, here is my address and number if you need. I've been there before remember." Diane said handing her a piece of paper.

"Thanks Diane." Nikki said putting the piece of paper in her breast pocket, so she wouldn't lose it.

­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________

The next day at work went by quickly and before they knew it, they were all down the pub having a drink.

When it was time to go home, Nikki was going to catch a taxi as she had had a few drinks when she felt someone next to her.

"Can we share the cab." Diane asked.

"Yeah, saves me some money."

Diane just smiled.

On the way home they didn't really talk. Each lost in their own thoughts. One thing that Diane was not looking forward to was going home by herself, that was one thing she already hated. As the car pulled into the familiar neighbourhood. Nikki spoke up.

"Diane, could you come over tonight please."

Diane didn't say anything but just nodded. So when they arrived at Nikki's house they both got out and Nikki led the way.

They had settled into the couch with a cup of tea, before Nikki even started to relax.

"It's hard isn't it" Diane asked. Not specifically asking anything giving Nikki the chance to answer as she wanted.

"So hard."

"Well the first few months are always the hardest, it gets easier trust me."

"Thanks, one week in, that's just what I need to know, that it isn't going to get easier."

"It will Nikki, you've come so far already, and if you let people in now. It helps a lot more. Trust me I learnt the hard way."

Nikki looked at Diane and knew that she was telling the truth.

"Thanks."

"Nikki I've been here before, that's why I want to help. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made."

"Sometimes we need to make mistakes."

"Yes, but not the ones that we don't have to make."

At this both women smiled and Nikki found herself relaxing even more, something she would never have contemplated doing in Diane's presence. Perhaps it was because it was Diane another divorcee not the P.C Noble whom she didn't get along with.

"I can't believe that I have accepted all of this so easily, I thought that I would be fighting down to the bone, but somewhere the other night. I think that I accepted it." Nikki said out loud.

"Our minds work in mysterious ways, perhaps it realised that you had to move on, had no choice."

"Wish my heart could work the same way."

"Now the heart is a different matter." Diane said smiling.

"Did you ever get over your son's dad."

"Yeah, it ended badly, so it wasn't as hard."

"Still hard though."

"Course."

At this Nikki yawned and Diane got up.

"I think it is time that you went to bed, you look exhausted, and I should be going as well." Diane said.

Sensing Nikki's resistance at her leaving Diane spoke up.

"Nikki do you want me to stay the night."

Seeing Nikki's shock she quickly continued.

"I know that it can be hard being by yourself for the first while."

Nikki looked shocked and without thinking she nodded her head.

Later that night as Nikki laid in her bed thinking the night's event's over, she didn't know why she had accepted Diane's offer. The loneliness yes of course, but that had not stopped her being alone before now. To these thoughts she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Diane was lying in the bed and thinking. She Diane Noble had actually been nice to Nikki. The sgt that she never got along with, It must be because she could relate to her on this topic, something that she couldn't do with anything else they talked about. Although it was still a shock that Nikki had broken up with her husband.

"Well Noble, you've offered your help, now you have to stick to it." Was Diane's last thought before she drifted to sleep.

**_My Immortal - Evanescense_**


	4. So HardWithout You

_It's so hard when it doesn't come easy  
It's so hard when it doesn't come fast  
It's so hard when it doesn't come easy  
It's so hard_

It had been a month now since Nikki had moved out, and despite Diane's revelations that it would get easier, Nikki wasn't finding it any easier. The relief had found out. There had been the whispers and the questions; somehow Nikki had answered them all. Now though it was old news, people had forgotten about it. They had moved onto something else. No one ever asked how she was coping. It was just like before, before she had been divorced.

Everyone that was except for Diane, In that first month Nikki had been grateful for Diane's help. She had just been there, often turning up with chocolate and some alcohol where they would sit on Nikki's couch and drink and then sleep. Those nights Nikki forgot about not being with Doug. She had come to a sort of acceptance of it early on, but it was her heart that gave her trouble still. No matter what Doug had done, she still loved him, she knew that if he asked her back, she would go in an instant. She had tried to tell herself that it was over. She knew that it was, but her heart didn't listen.

Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart  
That I'm better off without you

Diane had told her that it would get easier but she wasn't sure. What if it worked for Diane but not for her? What if she was left for ever loving Doug?, when there was no possibility for that to be reconciled. That was possible as she had spent the last 15 years of her life in love with him and she was only 36. Nikki put down the paper that she was working on and sighed. That was it, she would leave it for tonight and start fresh tomorrow. She didn't have the girls this week so perhaps she would go down to the pub with the others. Being with everyone else that night, didn't really help her. They were all being normal and happy as if nothing was wrong. Beth was there with a new boyfriend and even CID had turned up.


	5. Drowning

**Hi guys, sorry that this chapter has taken forever to update, I went away on Sunday, and was meant to update before I went away, but I completly forgot, please forgive me!. Anyway here is the next instalment I hope that you enjoy it. **

_Maybe I'm just living out the same old stories in and out  
But you know that don't make it easier  
Time will fly away with me if truth won't stop and let me see  
And tell me I am to believe that you and I should never be again  
I'm drowning  
When the one you leave is the one thing you believe  
You say goodbye when underneath's your one belief  
That love rules all, conquers all _

Nikki's shoulders shook with the sobs. She knew that she shouldn't be crying here, She was at work anyone could see, though she couldn't help it. The divorce had come through today and when she had seen it, her heart had turned cold. She had realized then that it was all over, she was never going to be with Doug again. Her heart had finally stopped loving Doug.

She was crying so hard in the toilets that she didn't even hear the door open. Suddenly she felt arms around her and a familiar voice wash over her. All Nikki did was lean into the woman who was supporting her.

"Shhh, it's okay Nikki, it will be okay, what's up hey."

For a little bit Nikki couldn't speak she was crying too much. After a few more minutes when the tears finally started to subside she spoke up.

"The divorce it's final."

"Oh Nikki" Diane said pulling her even closer.

Nikki kept crying and after a while the tears moved into sobs and eventually she was able to stop crying, although she kept close to Diane.

Nikki, the shift is almost over, let me take you home. Gina would understand.

Nah I'm fine." Nikki answered.

"No Nikki, your going home and that's final." Diane said in a voice that clearly meant I am not taking no for an answer.

Nikki gave a laugh, " anyone would think that you were my sgt."

Nikki wasn't sure what Diane said to Inspector Gold, but whatever she did say, Diane was now taking her home. Once they had gotten to Nikki's place Diane had opened the door and taken Nikki in.

As they got in Diane started talking.

"Right Nikki go and have a shower then get into something comfortable."

Nikki was going to argue but she didn't think she would win, so became quiet and went to have the shower. As she felt the hot water bead down her back, she started to softly cry, and after a minute the hot water actually started to make her feel better. After a few more minutes she got out and walked into her room and put on some pants and a light green top, then went downstairs to see where Diane was.

She found Diane looking at the takeaway menu's and the movies at the same time. Not even realizing that Nikki was there.

"Pedros Chinese is good and the movie to the left is a classic." Nikki told the back of Diane who promptly dropped everything in surprise.

Picking everything up as if nothing had happened, Diane nodded and tried to grab the phone as well. Nikki seeing an accident about to happen reached over and took the phone.

She looked at Diane and smiled a knowing smile.

"What do you want to eat."

"mmmm," after looking at the menu Diane decided.

"Singapore noodles."

"Good choice, I might have the beef and black bean"

20 minutes later they were settling down on the couch with a movie on and the food in front of them. After a little while Nikki spoke up.

"Thanks Diane."

"That's fine Nikki."

"No really Diane thank you, you've helped me so much already."

"Nikki, I've been there and done it. So you don't need to say anything."

So with this they kept watching the movie, cuddled up on the couch together.


	6. Better Days

**Hi guys I am so sorry that I have not updated sooner, I was going to update as this chapter was pre written, but I wasn't happy with it, so had to adjust it, and I am back at uni, so haven't had a lot of time. Anyway here it is now, I hope that you like it, cheers A.**

"Okay everyone today we don't have any murders around or anything, well so far anyway. So it should be quiet. Diane and Tony you're in the area car." A minute later Nikki had sorted everyone into what they were doing for the day and were dismissing them. Seeing everyone walk out the door she breathed a sigh, she had a large pile of paperwork to complete today, so getting back to the office she dawdled.

_I look back and I still feel the pain  
I know I'll be stronger and I know I'll be fine  
For the rest of my days._

As Nikki sat down with her cup of tea and started her paperwork her mind wandered. It had been a few months now since the divorce had become final and she had gotten used to looking after the girls every few weeks. At first it had been a struggle to get the balance of work and life when the girls had come over, but she had slowly adjusted. Sometimes in the previous months she had woken up or something had happened during the day and then she would find it hard, sometimes excrutionatanaly hard to go back to an empty house with no one to take her mind off what had happened. Although sometimes after one of these days she would find herself going over to Diane's place if she needed to talk. Diane came over to her place a few times in a similar predicament. Slowly over the months that followed they started to form a friendship.

After another hour of silently working, there was a knock on her door then it opened. Nikki looked up already knowing that it would be Gina, she was the only one who didn't wait for an answer after she knocked.

"Nikki, P.C Noble has been injured."

At this Nikki's heart dove into her stomach.

"Not seriously, but she has been taken to St Hugh's." Gina continued.

"Right, you want me down at the hospital."

Gina nodded.

"OK well I will get down there."

20 minutes later Nikki was pulling back the curtain to Diane's cubicle after checking with the doctor to Diane's condition.

"You okay Diane."

"Yeah fine sarge, they just knocked me to the ground which gave me a gash on the cheek." Tony wanted me to be checked out for concussion no problems really."

"Yes the doctors said that you were fine, although you are not going to be working for the rest of the shift."

"Nikki I'm fine really."

"P.C Noble."

"Please, what am I going to do at home eh?" Diane pleaded looking up at Nikki.

After a moment of pondering this Nikki crumbled.

"Okay but you have to stay in the station and do paperwork. I will need to get a statement from you anyway."

Nikki wasn't sure but she swore that she heard Diane swear and mumble something about going home under her breath and smiled.

"Come on, I'll take you back, seeing as you are ready to go."

Once they arrived back at the station Nikki took Diane to one of the interview rooms, but all were taken up.

"Okay Diane, not professional as such, but you are going to have to come to my office and do it there."

"Right Sarge, as she followed Nikki into her office

"So what happened today?" Nikki asked Diane after they had settled down at her desk.

Diane explained the situation and what had happened finally ending with going to the hospital.

"So are you going to yell at me now for not being careful Sarge?" Diane quietly questioned.

"No from what you and Tony have both said, you couldn't have done anything to prevent it, so no yelling at.

That night after the shift had finished, and they were changing, Nikki spoke up.

"Right Diane I am taking you home."

"Nikki you don't have to, how am I going to get to work, my car is here."

"I let you stay on at work, now don't complain okay, I can pick you up in the morning then as long as you don't get yourself injured tomorrow you can drive home."

"I can see that I am not going to win this argument then Sarge"

"No chance" Nikki replied smiling.

Diane just nodded and smiled back at her.

As Nikki pulled up outside of Diane's house she spoke up.

"Are you going to be okay Diane?"

"Course Nikki, I've been through worse."

"I still think that I should come in and at least have dinner with you."

"It's okay Nikki you don't have to; you have your own life as well.

"I know, but you were injured at work today, and I want to make sure that your okay.

"Seriously I'm fine, it was just a little scratch that's all. The doctor said I was fine, and if I need help, I can call you okay, promise.

Nikki sighed and agreed with Diane.

With this, Diane got out and walked up to her flat, Nikki watching her until she disappeared then satisfied she drove off.


	7. 20 good reasons

"Right P.C Noble your with me today." Nikki called as the relief started to get up and moving out the door to their rightful jobs.

"Sarge."

"Diane we are in the area car and going around the Jasmine Allen."

A few minutes later in the car, Nikki spoke up.

"So you were fine last night."

"Yeah it was only a minor scratch, nothing to worry about Nikki."

"Well that's good, so I don't take it easy on you today then,"

"Well I never said that sarge" Diane protested, not wiping the smirk of her face.

Nikki was about to reply when a call came over the radio.

"Sierra Oscar Incident reported on the Jasmine Allen can anyone attend."

"Sierra Oscar, show Sgt Wright and I dealing." Diane Responded.

So with the siren going they speed the rest of the way to the Jasmine Allen. When they got there they rushed to the address that they had been given. As they got nearer they could hear the screaming.

"Right what's going on here". Nikki asked loudly as she came running up to two women with Diane right behind her.

The two women didn't stop screaming and it took another few requests from Nikki before they even stopped for breath.

"Right what is going on here then?" Nikki asked in the instant that it took the women to breath.

At once both women started to talk to her, trying to blame the other one.

"Okay okay, if you don't both shut up, I will take you down to the station" Nikki cautioned. At this they both fell quiet.

"Okay thank you, You", Nikki said pointing to the blonde haired women, see my colleague, Nikki said pointing to Diane go and tell your story to her.

"Then you miss, can talk to me" she said to the brunette

Ten minutes later, Diane came back to Nikki.

Right sarge, apparently Amelia, the girl I was talking to, got accused by your girl, of sleeping with her husband. So they were having it out.

Hmm, that's what Rosie said as well, okay thanks for that Diane.

Nikki called both ladies up.

"Right this is what's going to happen, I am going to tell both of you, to grow up and sort this out like adults, and if you don't. I will come back here and arrest you okay.

Both women looked at her, looked at each other, and nodded.

"Now go on, and I don't want to be called back here again okay."

With this Nikki turned towards the patrol car and Diane followed.

"Husband's who needs them ey?" Nikki said when they got back into the car.

"Yeah who needs them" Diane muttered pulling the car out of the curb and onto the road.

_But life is life  
And things will change  
Like scenes upon an actor's stage  
Tomorrow comes today  
for all we know_

Nikki slammed the door shut and hoped that today would be quiet, she wasn't in the mood to deal with people.

The months had passed, and before Nikki knew it. The divorce had been final for 7 months. Everyone had settled down into their roles. The girls came over every two weeks. Nikki never once minded the girls coming over; it was actually the highlight of her month. Yet lately as she had accepted her situation, she had sometimes begun to savour the moments when the kids were not around. Not saying that she did not want the kids, god no, she would love to have them full time. Yet as she couldn't, Nikki had started to enjoy the solitude, which was more apparent just after the kids had gone back to Dougs.

Yet today, Doug was marrying his girlfriend, and she had a baby on the way. Nikki had accepted long ago, that she and Doug would never work, and whilst she still loved him, she had found some acceptance that he would never love her back and this had allowed her to move on, slowly, yet still move on. That was the thing that hurt the most, and although the pain at his departure still hurt, it hurt a bit less as the months passed. Except for today that was, today she wasn't feeling good, it hurt too much.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter"

"Sarge," Diane started, as she was on the front desk today.

"What is it Diane"

"There is someone in the front office, and they want to speak to a Inspector but"

"Well I am not an inspector am I"

"Inspector Weston is in Court today, and Sgt Smith is away, Sgt Stone is out on Patrol, Your the only high ranking officer that is not CID, below the Super and well that's the super." Diane continued, as if Nikki hadn't interrupted.

"Right" Nikki said getting up and following Diane.

As they entered the front office, a lady looked up.

"Are you the Inspector?" The lady questioned in quite a rude voice.

"No, the inspector is in Court, but I am a sergeant."

"I can only speak to the Inspector."

"Well you will have to come back tomorrow, as she won't be in for the rest of the day."

"But what I have is important."

"Well if you tell me, I can pass it on to her tomorrow." Nikki said already feeling herself losing her temper.

"Well perhaps you can leave her a note for me."

"Okay what do you want on the note."

"Just tell her that Glady's Nymph came and that if she could call me, I would be glad."

"Okay we will leave her that note."

At this the lady turned around and started to walk out the door.

As Diane escorted Glady's out, Nikki sighed.

When they were out of ear shot, Glady's spoke up.

"I am almost tempted to report her, rude seargents these days."

"I am very sorry for her behaviour; she is not usually like that." Diane counted, hoping that Gladys would change her mind.

"Hmph" Gladys replied as she walked out of the station.

Nikki was still looking after them as Diane turned around. So when Diane got up to Nikki she spoke up.

"She was half contemplating putting in a complaint about you. Are you okay Nikki?" Diane questioned.

"Corse I am, why wouldn't Ibe." Nikki said walking back into the main building.

Suddenly a thought stuck Diane, and she followed after Nikki.

As Nikki went into her office, Diane called after her to no avail.

Diane came in and closed the door.

"What are you doing P.C Noble."

"Doug is marrying his girlfriend today, isn't he? That's why you're in a foul mood isn't?"  
"Nonsense, how did you find out about that any way."

"It was in the paper, the mum of the bride to be had put in a congratulatory notice today."

Nikki looked at the clock on the wall.

"The wedding started an hour ago, it would be over by now wouldn't it."

All Diane could do was nod, she didn't want to say the word.

After a minute of silence, Diane quietly turned around to leave. As she reached the door, Nikki spoke up.

"Diane, do you ever stop loving them?"

"Not when you have been together for that long, but you learn to move on and love over people."

"Do you want me to stay for a bit Nikki?"

At that moment Diane's radio crackled.

"Sierra Oscar to 458, could you please make your way back to front desk, you're needed."

"Go on Diane."

As Diane opened the door, Nikki spoke up again.

"Thankyou Diane."


	8. Don't stop

**Well this is the next update and due to two reviews for the last chapter the first ones in a couple of chapters this one is dedicated to cougaredainme and lalalucy.**

Nikki woke to her alarm, she looked at the calendar as she was getting dressed shocked. It had been a year today already, since Doug had left her. She had not written the date on the calendar, yet she knew the date off by heart. The months had flown, by now she was used to and happy living by herself. Since that day of Doug's marriage, Nikki had come along way mentally. She still loved Doug, she always would, yet she had accepted that it would never again happen, so she had moved on. She had not yet had a relationship, but she was definitely open to the idea.

_If you wake up and dont want to smile,  
If it takes just a little while,  
Open your eyes and look at the day,  
Youll see things in a different way._

Dont stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Dont stop, itll soon be here,  
Itll be, better than before,  
Yesterdays gone, yesterdays gone.

Why not think about times to come,  
And not about the things that youve done,  
If your life was bad to you,  
Just think what tomorrow will do.

Nikki stopped outside Diane's house, and as she got to get out of the car Diane came up to the passenger seat door and jumped in. It had become a habit of the last few months, that when they were working the same shift, Nikki would give Diane a lift, save driving 2 cars.

"Morning Nikki"

"Morning Di"

The next few minutes were driven in silence.

"You okay Nikki."

"Yeah why?"

"your quiet this morning, usually your complaining about the traffic or something."

"right that's enough from you P.C Noble." Nikki said in a joking voice

"Really are you okay though Nikki?." Diane asked again.

"It's been a year today Diane, I am fine really. I have accepted what happened, and I have moved on, it's just that."

"It's a big milestone."

"Yeah."

By this stage they had pulled into the station.

"Well if you need to talk, you know where I am"

A minute later just before the walked into the station Diane spoke up.

"Nikki, let's have a night in, I am going to bring over a movie and shout dinner."

The day passed quickly and before Nikki knew it, she was relaxing at home with a glass of lemonade, the takeaway having already been ordered, and Diane was sitting in front of the dvd player, trying to decide between two dvd's.

"Diane, the one in your left hand please, just put it in." Nikki told her after a few more minutes.

"You don't even know what it is."

At this the door bell rang, so Nikki took the money out to the man and paid.

"I don't care, just put it in", Nikki said as she went out the door.

So a minute later they were sitting down on the couch eating chinese, watching St Trinians.

After the first ten minutes Nikki spoke up.

"Diane, why do you have a copy of this."

"Just do, I liked the movie okay, and you told me to put it on."

"All right."

So they continued to watch the movie.

As the credits rolled, Nikki stretched.

"Thank you Diane, I didn't even realise but that was just what I needed"

"A chick flick always helps." At this Diane looked at the time.

"I better be going, if I am ever going to get up for work in the morning."

"Thanks again Di"

"Anytime Nikki"

As Nikki lay in bed that night, she smiled.

A year ago, she wouldn't have thought that she would be in this position. For one, she couldn't imagine being divorced from Doug or being happy about it, and also her friendship with Diane. If you were to have told her a year ago, that she would become friends with Diane. Nikki would have laughed at the idea, yet now she didn't know what she would have done without her.

A year ago, Diane and her had been more like enemies. Although when Doug had left her, she had felt so alone and frightened, that she had welcomed any kindness. On top of that was the fact that Diane had been through the same situation and she had a child. Over the coming months they had spent many nights together, often talking about the same point; Or Nikki talking on and on about one point, and Diane listening and taking it all in.

Nikki wasn't quite sure when their relationship had turned into friendship, but after a while they would sometimes just watch a movie, or hang out without Nikki needing to ask millions of questions about Doug. As the months progressed, her need to talk about Doug and why they had broken up and what would happen in the future had decreased, until the last few months when Nikki had more often than not talked about Doug, not because she thought Diane was over it, but because the need wasn't there. She had talked the topic to death so to say, and had actually accepted it. So it had been in the last few months that they would often go to one another's house, for the company were they had talked about different things, and had found common ground that wasn't to do with ex husbands and kids. Now as Nikki lay in bed, she was glad that she had found Diane as a friend. She of course had other friends, but when she had split with Doug, she had lost some, as they had been more Doug's friends. Then there were the people that didn't know how to deal with it, so just left her alone. Although she did have some friends that she was still close to, but they were not police officers, which was good in a way, as they kept her sane sometimes, but other times, well it was good to have someone that was a police officer, that she could relate to.


	9. All the things she said

_Hi guys, so with this chapter, it is a bit different to all the other chapters. Each section is a different scene which will feature both Diane and Nikki interacting somehow. Enjoy._

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough_

"Sarge" Diane said walking up to the custody desk with a prisoner in tow.

"This is Tony Mokbel. He has been arrested for disturbing the peace."

"Right thankyou P.C Noble, Tony could you please empty your pockets."

"Thank you, can you please state your full name and address."

"Tony Mokbel, 14 Jasper court Sun Hill."

"Thank you, P.C Noble put him into cell 3."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay Di, you check around the back" Nikki said as they pulled up to the address of a suspected burglary.

A minute later Nikki's radio went off.

"Sarge, the back door has been kicked in." Diane's voice came through.

"Right you stay there Di, I will be along in a sec." Nikki replied.

So a minute later both officers were going into the house, their weapons drawn.

"Di, you check upstairs, I will check down here."

Nikki looked into every room; there was some disturbance, but nothing too much. It looked like a simple break in.

"Sarge, its all clear up here. Diane replied as she came down the stairs.

"Right well we will have to call the owner, and get them to ID if anything was taken."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"P.C Noble, have you done your reports yet?" Nikki asked as she walked into the office where the constables did their paperwork.

"No Sarge, I was just about to get onto them."

"Okay when you're done, could you please put them onto my desk."

"Sarge"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Looks advertising" Diane said to Beth, when looking at the meal for Refs.

"Brilliant, udderly brilliant" Beth grumpily replied.

A minute later, when Diane bit into something that she thought should have been potato, but that did not taste like anything other than glug, she had to agree with Beth.

"Don't even ask, get a sand which" Beth said to Millie and Tony as they walked up eyes questioning if they should get the hot meal.

A minute later, Tony and Millie were sitting down with sandwiches and cups of coffee.

"Diane, Beth, your needed to work on a case with CID. They want you up there asap." Nikki said walking up to the four officers.

"Right Sarge" both replied, happy to leave their lunch behind.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So who wants' a drink my shout" Nikki asked the relief at the pub.

Nikki smiled as everyone that was there put their hand up. So Nikki headed over to the bar.

"You're buying a lot of drinks." A man in his Nikki assumed was early thirties started

"Buying the round"

"Can I buy you a drink?" The man offered.

Nikki looked at him, not really her type, and he had chatted her up way too quickly.

"I'm fine thanks,"

"Oh come on, its one drink."

"I have to take everything back to the waiting" Nikki answered inclining her head back towards the relief, who were currently not paying her attention, but having an argument between themselves, about something.

"I can help you carry them back if you want," The man smiled.

"There would be too many for you to carry yourself." He continued.

Nikki could see that he had a point, but there was something she didn't like about this guy, a gut instinct that told her to run. Although she wasn't sure how she could get out of it and well she couldn't literally run.

"It's okay, you don't need to worry, coz I can help her" said a familiar voice over her shoulder.

Nikki let a breath out and relaxed, thank heavens for Diane.

Diane moved next to Nikki and looked at the man raising an eyebrow as if daring him to challenge.

"Well um now you say that, I actually need to go to the washroom" the man said, downing his half glass of beer in one and practically running off.

Nikki just looked at Diane.

"Thank you, how did you know when to interrupt."

"I am a police officer for a reason" Diane smirked as the drinks arrived.

"Oh yeah, then why didn't the others notice." Nikki reiterated.

"They were arguing about Coronation Street."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay everyone, thank you for staying behind tonight, it has been greatly appreciated." Nikki said to the members of the relief who had stayed back an extra few hours to help on a case.

Nikki watched the relief file out of the room, and went back to the office, to file the last bit of paperwork. Ten minutes later, she was walking into the changing rooms.

Assuming that everyone would have been gone already, Nikki was surprised to see Diane there.

"Diane, why are you still here, I thought you would have been gone long ago."

"You did only dismiss us 15 minutes ago."

Diane then kept changing, Nikki looked at her properly. she did look tired.

"Did you want a lift home Di?"

They had driven separately today, as Nikki was running late.

"My car is here"

"I can pick you up tomorrow and we can drive home separately"

Diane thought for a second and then nodded.

"Thanks Nikki, I would really appreciate it, I'm knackered."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nikki headed into the female toilets but couldn't find Diane. Damn her, she had been hit by a prisoner but had run off, before Nikki could see if she was okay, and she hadn't been able to find her yet.

Nikki entered another set of toilets, and was happy to see Diane.

"Diane are you okay?" she queried

"I'm fine, just a little scratch."

"That's why your bleeding so much" Nikki said walking up to her, and taking over cleaning wiping the blood away. Holding Diane's face, she was talking to Diane face to face.

"Sarge, I ran off as I was going to hit that guy back, if I didn't leave."

"That's understandable." Nikki said dabbing at the cut on Di's face, who winced at the pain.

"Your not going to yell at me", Diane asked after she had gotten over that moment of pain.

"I would rather you leave, then have to do an inquiry, plus he did injure you" Nikki replied.

At this, she moved Diane's face first one way, then the other.

"You are going to have to check this out with the FME, but it looks good from here." Nikki told Diane as she dropped her hands.

"Sarge"


	10. Ain't no sunshine

_Ain' no sunshine when she's gone  
It__'__s not warm when she's away  
Ain' no sunshine when she's gone  
And she always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away_

"Jo, thanks for coming." Nikki said as she walked up to Jo at a crime scene that was suspicious.

"No problem, what have we got here."

"Well the neighbor called at 10.45, as she heard screaming and yelling. We turned up at 10.55, the front door was thrown open, and we went in, the young lady was unconscious on the floor and heavily bleeding. Someone else had been here and we are assuming that they are the person who injured her. We also found a quantity of what we assume to be drugs on the premises Eddie is on his way down here now. I am just going to go with the girl down to the hospital"

"Right thanks Nikki, can you keep me updated with her progress."

"Course Jo"

Hours later Nikki came back to the station and found Jo in the investigation room.

"Any news Nikki."

"She is still in a coma, the doctors don't know when she will wake up, or what condition she will be in when she does wake up, although we do have a name Jennifer Andrews."

As Nikki put the name through the system nothing came up.

"Well she doesn't have a criminal record or anything, clean as a whistle according to this."

"So do we have any leads as to who could have attacked her."

"No, her parents were called, but they say she is single and that she wasn't into drugs. They gave me the names of a few of her friends, I am going to go around to their places now.

"I might come, if you don't mind."

"Sure" replied Nikki.

"So how is the single life treating you Nikki?, If you don't mind me asking." Jo questioned her soon after they had pulled out from the station.

"I am getting used to it, quite enjoying it actually."

"So no men on the horizon then?"

"Nah, I am enjoying being single to much."

The afternoon led to no avail, they spoke to a number of Jennifer's friends, but none could even begin to imagine that she would be involved in drugs, and they did not know anything about a relationship.

Nikki and Jo, went via the hospital on their way back to the station, but Jennifer was still in a coma. So they went back to the station, and after trying to figure out something else, they called it a day.

The next morning Nikki went down to the hospital to see if Jennifer was awake.

"No luck Jo, she is still not awake, the doctors don't think that she will wake up today, last night they had to put her in an induced coma, as she had started to deteriorate, they think that it will be the end of the week before she wakes up." Nikki said when she had come back to the station.

"Well you know the CCTV that I found yesterday, I got it cleared up overnight, but to no avail, it doesn't show anything."

"So we're back to square one then."

"It looks like it." Jo answered.

"Has Eddie, gotten back to you on the forensics?" Nikki asked hoping they could shed some light.

"Not yet, at this the CID doors opened, and Eddie walked up to Jo."

"I have some preliminary results, unfortunately I ran them through the system. One set came up with a name, Jennifer Andrews, the other set, well there not in the system so sorry girls."

"Thanks Eddie, we already know about Jennifer though."

"Okay then, well the rest of the results will be back later today, they were having a backflow at the lab, so it is taking longer than usual, but I will let you know when I get them Jo."

"Thanks Eddie."

"Well looks like we have to wait until later today, luckily I have a pile of paperwork to keep me going." Jo commented nodding to her desk where there was an enormous pile of work.

"Should keep you busy, I've got paperwork to do as well, Hopefully I will talk to you later today Jo." Nikki said walking towards the CID door.

"Talk later Nikki." Jo said as she saw the blond seargent walk out the door. Jo wasn't sure why, but Nikki wasn't as happy today or yesterday come to think of it when compared to recently, I wonder why hh well, I am not close to her, probly none of my business, Jo thought to herself, as she sat down at her desk and sighed at the paperwork, that she had to do.

That afternoon, just before Nikki was meant to knock off, Jo knocked on her door.

"We have some preliminary results, Jennifer was attacked, at the house, in the living room."

"But we found her in the dining room" Nikki said interrupting Jo.

"Yeah, the attack started in the Living room, and well we found her in the Dining room, so we would assume that she was moved there, or the attack continued in the Dining room, the evidence suggests that she had tried to make an escape, but that whoever attacked her, caught up with her in the dining room and finished the job."

"That would make sense, you have to go through the dining room, to reach the front door, so she could have been trying to escape." Nikki said.

"Exactly,"

"What's more" Jo continued

"Is that there is no blood from anyone else at the scene, only fingerprints, and footprints, and a bit of DNA, that naturally comes off the skin, so the person that were looking for is not injured, and we still don't know who it is."

At this Nikki sighed.

"Well at least we know that, let's just hope Jennifer wakes up sometime soon."

"Thanks Jo,"

"That's fine, I'm gonna go, I think that everyone is going down to the seven bells, want to join us." Jo offered.

"I'll see, I just have to finish this paperwork, I might make it." Nikki replied, sitting back down.

Half an hour later, Nikki put the last of her paperwork down and breathed. She had not been feeling the best the last few days, she really should go out tonight, it might do the trick, make her happy. So that evening Nikki spent time with the relief, drinking with them and trying to act merry. She started to feel slightly better, but still she wasn't completely happy,

All night Jo was watching Nikki, trying to figure out if there was something wrong, she could tell that she wasn't particualary happy even with the act and again she wondered why.

"Nikki" Jo called the next day just after noon.

"Yep what's up." Nikki answered turning to Jo.

"Jennifer, she woke up a few hours ago, and the doctors just called, she is groggy, but we can ask her a few questions."

"Beautiful. Give me a sec."

Half an hour later they were walking into the room that Jennifer was in.

"Hi Jennifer, my name is Detective Constable Jo Masters, this is Sergent Wright, were here to ask you a few questions, is that okay."

Jennifer nodded, than spoke up.

"I don't know how much I can tell you, I am still pretty groggy and I can't remember much."

"That's okay, we will just see how it goes." Nikki reassured Jennifer with a smile, which Jennifer returned.

"So do you remember anything about the other day, before you were knocked uncouncious." Jo questioned.

"Well I remember getting up late, it would have been about 9, I had had a movie night with my friends, and didn't get home until 4. So I had a shower, then I had breakfast. By then it was close to 9.40, as I was watching the start of the mid morning news."

"I read the newspaper, than I heard a knock at the door."

"Do you know what time that was?" Jo interrupted with the question.

"I think it was about 10.30 or so, as a show on T.V was finishing, I wasn't taking much notice, as I was reading, but I saw the credits as I walked over to get the door."

"So I opened the door and there was this man there, he said he was an electrician or something, and that he was working for the government or something. He said that he needed to check the wiring of the house, as the company that I had recently had in, had been investigated for electricians not being qualified and they needed to check that it was all safe. I wasn't sure, but he produced a letter that looked authentic, then he pushed past me."

At this Jennifer lay her head down.

"Did you want us to go?"

"No, no it's fine, I just need a break for a second.

After a minute Jennifer spoke up again.

"So I followed him through into the kitchen and just watched him. After 5 minutes he came into the dining room and looked at the lights. He started to ask questions, like was I single etc. I told him that I wasn't interested. He asked why, then I told him, I told him that."

Jennifer stopped talking for a moment and breathed.

"It's okay if you don't want to go on, we can leave it here for the day" Jo said putting her hand on Jennifer's hand.

"No it's fine." Jennifer said.

"I told him that I was gay, so there was no chance. The next thing I know, I saw his arm swing up and he hit me in the head. I was so shocked, I didn't expect that, than he hit me again. The third time I was more prepared, but he kept hitting me. I tried to make a run for it, but he just followed me and I fell. Just before I blacked out he said this was for Damien. I can't remember anything else sorry."

"No don't be sorry, that's an amazing amount that you have remembered. Can you remember what he looked like, or his name."

"He was tall and lanky, I think he had black hair, um he was wearing a name tag, I remember it was a weird name, Flynn Myers or something, I can't remember sorry."

Just one more question, who is Damien?" Nikki asked

"He is my ex, I was with him for 2 years, from 17 to 19. We broke up last year, when I realized that I wasn't interested in the opposite sex. He was hurt, but he told me he could move on, he couldn't understand, but he could move on. I still talk to him occasionally, I didn't think that he could be like this, he was never violent when he was with me, never, he only ever raised his voice once when I was with him. Once in 2 years, it just doesn't make sense."

"Do you have an address for him?"

"15 Degby Way, Sun Hill."

"Thank you very much Jennifer this has helped us immensely, we will do whatever we can to find out why this happened." Jo said to Jennifer.

"I just remembered, the letter, I think he left it with me, I must have put it on the cupboard by the door. I don't know though, I can't remember what I did with it."

"Thank you Jennifer."

As they were walking out Jo spoke up.

"I'll meet you in the car okay, I just need to check something, I won't be long."

True to her word, only 5 minutes later, Jo was sitting in the car.

"Business done then Jo."

"Yeah"

So they drove back to the station via, Jennifer's house.

As they opened the door, Jo found the letter on the cupboard."

"Gotcha," So with that they drove back to the station.

"Nikki, do you reckon we can borrow another uniform for this, just we might need another one."

Nikki thought for a moment,

"I'll get Diane, she is just doing paperwork today, she won't mind."

As Nikki walked off to get the P.C, Jo's mind couldn't help but wonder if Nikki's improved mood today had anything to do with the P.C coming back. She was a lesbian and her instincts were telling her, that there was something there, even if Nikki didn't admit it. She would just have to wait to see how they interacted, before her thoughts could be confirmed.

"Diane" Nikki said finally finding the P.C in the canteen with a cup of tea.

"Jo Masters and I are working on a case and we need an extra pair of hands. You're the lucky one."

"Right Sarge, I'm all yours."

"Come on." So 5 minutes later they were walking back into CID.

Jo saw them come in, and decided to take the meeting into the incident room that they had set up, to brief Diane.

"The company that is on the letter lead to no avail, it was completely false, but we do have an address for Damien. So if we go to arrest him now, we hopefully get some answers."

"Diane nodded and followed Nikki out.

Ten minutes later they had pulled up at the address, they had for Damien.

"He's not in, or he isn't answering" Diane said after a minute of knocking.

"Right time to bash down the door" Jo replied.

Just as Diane was about to do this, the door opened. On seeing the police, the man that they assumed was Damien ran.

They all ran after him, Diane first, followed by Nikki with Jo coming up the back. He raced into the yard, and jumped over the fence. Nikki saw this and ran around to the gate and raced through, followed closely by Diane. Jo had decided to go around the front.

Di chased the guy and caught up to him, as she put her hands on him, he lashed out and tried to hit one of her hands away. Diane just kept moving in and finally arrested him, then put him on the ground where Jo held him, whilst Nikki moved Diane to the side.

"Are you okay Diane?"

"Fine"

"He knocked you"

"Yeah, but it didn't really do anything."

"Well you are going to have to stop hurting yourself, especially on my shifts, I don't like the paperwork.

"Yes Sarge."

"If you too are ok, can we take this guy to the station." Jo intervened

Both looked up and saw Jo there with a struggling Damien and nodded.

Back at the station, after they had put Damien through custody, Jo and Nikki were sitting in the interview room, quite annoyed. They had been in there for half an hour, and all Damien had said in that time was No comment.

"Damien, you do know, that this is not helping your situation don't you?" Jo asked.

"No comment"

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Diane entered. She handed Jo a piece of paper and left the room. Jo read it and passed it to Nikki.

"Damien, do you know a Tobias Gregory."

"No comment"

"Well okay, let me make it clear for you, we believe that Tobias is your brother and that you organized with him to seriously injure Jennifer Andrews as she had left you and is now identified as gay, and she hurt you. You do know that this will get you sent down for at least 2 years."

"No"

"Pardon"

"I said no, I didn't plan this."

"Then tell us what happened."

Half an hour later, Jo and Nikki walked out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief. They found Diane and briefed her.

"So his brother thought that he was still cut up over Jennifer, and went and attacked her. When he was really pissed at another girl"

"Yep"

"Right, so we go and arrest his brother."

"Yep"

They were soon knocking on the door of Tobias Broulin. It took only a minute after he opened the door for him to be arrested and bundled into the police car.

When they got back to the nick, and had booked him into custody, then dragged him off to interview. When he was shown the signed statements, and the evidence that they had, then and there he admitted it all. The forensics, that was to come, would only incriminate him further. Once they had seen him back into the cell, Jo and Nikki breathed a sigh of relief, just as Diane came up.

"What happened?" Di asked.

"He admitted everything, guilty, now we hand over the report." Jo answered.

"Diane, you go home, we just have to see Jennifer to let her know what happened."

When Jennifer was told what had conspired that afternoon, she looked relived and happy.

"Thank you both for doing so much, I am glad that it is over."

"Anytime," Jo responded smiling to the girl in the bed.

As Jo was driving back to the station, she looked at Nikki who was looking happy and relieved she decided that now was a better time than any to set her suspicions straight.

"Your happy today,"

"The case went well."

"So it has nothing to do with a certain P.C being back then,"

"Jo, Diane is just a friend."

"Okay okay, just wondering." Jo answered quickly; I think it is best if I just keep driving she thought to herself.

A few minutes later the car pulled up to the station and Nikki smiled at Jo, said goodnight and got out of the car.

"Um sarge, you're not mad at me, I'm sorry, I was out of order."

"Don't worry Jo, it's cool, but Diane and I, well were friends, nothing more, thanks for all your help on this case it has been really appreciated." Nikki said and walked off.


	11. Falling for you

**Okay well finally some action! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far it has been really appreciated and this is for you all. Also this is the end of the prewritten chapters, so the next one could take a little while to come about, although I promise I will get it up when I can. Cheers A for Antechinus**

_Suddenly I reali__sed  
There's something going on  
I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you  
Whatever it is  
Whatever you do  
I'm falling for you  
All night I think of nothing else  
(But if) I could sit out this storm  
I'd try, to forget how I felt  
(But as) soon as I see your face  
I know I'll fall  
And every moment  
I have to endure  
I look for a reason  
To be where you are  
I'm out of my head  
Suddenly I realise  
You are where I belong  
_

Nikki put her head in her hands and sighed. She was alone in the change room, and for that she was glad. Today whilst she had been on Custody desk all the noisy louts of sun hill had decided that they really wanted to be locked up today. It had started a minute after her shift, 5 women had been brought in, they were all still out drinking for a hen's night. It had taken over an hour to get their names and addresses, and then she had to get them into a cell. It did not help that she already had a headache. From then, the stream was constant, and she had to make sure that everyone was okay, that they were not being sick too much, or that they were not too noisy. It had taken a lot at lunch throw in the towel, and declare the whole scene a disaster.

Nikki heard the door open, but chose to ignore it.

"Nikki" a familiar voice said out loud.

Nikki looked up to see Diane in a pair of jeans and a dark blue top, which was showing below a jumper.

"Hey Diane"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to come over tonight, from what I have heard, you had a crazy day."

"All I want to do is relax Diane."

"Well that's good, why don't we both go home, then you can have a bath, whilst I cook us dinner."

Nikki looked at Diane, and knew that she couldn't say no. So it was with that, that Nikki got up, changed and then they walked out of the station together.

As Nikki laid in the bath at home, hearing Diane moving about down stairs she smiled. She was so glad that Diane had actually started to get along. She was more amazed then anyone by their friendship, but then it wasn't really surprising, they had shared a common bond, and then they found they had more in common.

Later that night Nikki and Diane were curled up on the couch together, watching a documentary when Nikki looked over at Diane, concentrating on the show whilst gently biting her lip that it hit her all at once. Nikki loved Diane, she had been in love with Diane for a while now, and even three weeks ago, when Jo had asked her if she loved her, and Nikki had rebuffed her, as Nikki didn't believe that she had or even could love Diane. Now she looked at Diane and realised the fact that now appeared as if in front of her eyes.

Diane must have felt Nikki's gaze on her, and turned to face her.

"You okay Nikki?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure"

The rest of the evening slowly went by, and when Diane was leaving, Nikki wasn't sure if she was happy or sad to see her go.

The next three days at work seemed to fly by for Nikki, Diane not being there was probly the case, as long as she didn't have to see Diane, she could ignore the fact that she liked her. Although that all came crashing down on Thursday night after a day with Diane being back. As Nikki lay in bed that night, she thought.

She wasn't quite sure when she had fallen in love with Diane, but she knew that she had, she knew that feeling, it was almost exactly the same feeling as she had had with Doug, it actually reminded her of when Doug and her had first met. Although now she had to think, how she would continue this relationship with Diane, as Diane was her friend, She couldn't tell her about her feelings, could she? what if they were not reciprocated, like Nikki thought would happen, she didn't want to ruin the friendship, although she felt sure that it would. At this Nikki turned in bed, but the thought kept returning, how she could deal with Diane now, what was she going to do, she didn't want to not tell her, but yet she couldn't tell her. Again Nikki turned trying to find a place on the bed to sleep.

The next morning Nikki walked in with a coffee with bags under her eyes.

All right Sarge?" Tony questioned.

"Yes Tone, I just didn't get a lot of sleep that's all."

The briefing seemed to drag on forever, but eventually the officers were filing out to go to their various jobs when Diane came up.

"Are you okay Nikki?" Diane questioned in concern.

"I am fine Diane." Nikki said rather sharply, more so then she had thought, but before she could say she was sorry, Diane had already moved on. The hurt on Diane's face haunted her for the rest of the day.

Nikki hadn't intended to let her new feelings affect her in any way, but after a week, Nikki was at home when a knock on the door came. When she went to answer it, Diane was on the front door step.

"Hey Diane, what's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, come on in" Nikki said letting Diane walk past her.

"What's up Di?"

"Your up?"

"What" Nikki asked confused as they walked into the kitchen, and Nikki put the kettle on.

"You have been in an awful mood with me for the last week, and I want to know why."

After a minute of silence Diane spoke up again.

"Have I done something wrong Nikki?"

Nikki didn't want to say anything, if she stayed quiet, she wouldn't need to say anything and it would all go away, but even as she was thinking these thoughts, she knew that it was a stupid idea, so she gave up and answered.

"You've done nothing wrong Diane."

"Then why have you been so bitchy to me this week, and it is just me, you have been fine with everyone else."

"I didn't intend on being bitchy to you Diane, I just"

"What Nikki"

"I can't explain."

"Well you're going to have to, coz I want a reason as it is definitely not nothing"

"Diane please, you're not making it any easier."

"What am I not making any easier?" Diane questioned.

"My feelings okay Diane, I am," Nikki breathed for a moment and then continued.

"I have been in a mood with you because I am confused and I am angry at myself."

"So in return you have been angry at me."

"Yes, no, oh I don't know Diane, this is not going right. I don't want to hurt you, or ruin our friendship, but it may."

"Nikki, what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry Di"

"No know I need to know, I want to help you, if you're in trouble, then I want to help you."

"But can't you see Diane that your helping me is making it worse." Nikki almost yelled exasperated at how it was all turning out.

Diane just gave her a confused look.

"Diane can't you see what I am trying to say to you," Diane looked at her with no answer

"Diane I love you."

They were both silent for a few moments, as the words hung in the air.

Finally Diane looked up.

"For how long?"

"The penny dropped last week, when we were watching that documentary."

"Just before you started to be cold to me."

"I didn't mean to be, It just happened. I was trying not to tell you and act normal, but also trying to figure out if I should tell you, I didn't want to be yelling at you, it just happened."

"That's okay, it's understandable."

"Diane, please I don't want this" Nikki stopped for a moment to find the right word

"This revelation to ruin the friendship, especially if you as I suspect correctly don't even feel the same way. I will ignore it all, if we can keep the friendship.

At that moment the kettle boiled, so Nikki took the opportunity to turn around and make tea. Once this was done, they both sat in silence.

"Nikki, never ignore your feelings, life is too short and love is too important."

"Diane" Nikki questioned not quite sure where Diane was leading.

"Nikki, I don't want you to think that I only helped you, because I loved you, at first I didn't, I just wanted to help, but I have fallen for you."

"So what are we going to do?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki can I take you out to dinner sometime?"

"You're asking me out?"

"Yes I am, why not start from the start."

"Well Diane I would have to accept."


	12. You took the words right out of my mouth

**Hey guys, sorry this is short, but I can't think of where to go with this story next, so thought it would be better to update now then later. Anyway until next time Cheers A**

Nikki couldn't remember when she had last been so happy. The last three weeks with Diane had been bliss. That first night when they had gone out to dinner, would be something that Nikki would remember. She had been nervous so much so that she wasn't sure if she would be able to actually go out without throwing up. Although Diane had turned up, and one look at Diane had reassured her that Diane was just as nervous as she was. They arrived at the restaurant on time and had taken their seats and ordered their meal before either women spoke, both trying to think of something to say. Nikki had broken the silence first.

"Diane, this is stupid, we have been able to talk about anything and everything for the last year and a half, but tonight were toung tied"

"Anyone would think we were 15 year olds hey" Diane joked.

"Well were not,"

"No were not"

At that moment their meals arrived and from that moment on, the conversation flowed freely.

Although for Nikki it wasn't that first date, or even the second or third one that she had remembered the most, it was their first kiss that stuck in her memory the most of the last three weeks.

They had both been working back late at work with CID and the shift had finished hours before. Yet they had only just finished working with CID now. Nikki was in her office when there came a knock on the door.

"Hey Di, what's up?" Nikki answered as she looked up to see Diane walking in.

"I am giving you a lift home remember, so come on, it's way past your home time." Diane replied smiling.

"I just have to finish this report, it will take me 5 minutes."

"Okay then, but 5 mins only" Diane replied sitting down in a chair opposite Nikki.

10 minutes Nikki was still working on the report, feeling Diane's eyes on her, but she was determined just to finish the report.

After another minute, Diane got up and came around to behind Nikki.

She bent down and put her arms on either side of her.

_you hold me so close that my knees grow weak  
But my soul is flyin' high above the ground  
I'm tryin' to speak but no matter what I do  
I just can't seem to make any sound_

And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh, it must have been while you were kissin' me  
You took the words right out of my mouth

"more than 5 minutes has passed, this can be saved and done tomorrow" Diane whispered as she pressed the save button and closed the computer down, all with her arms on either side of Nikki. Once this was completed Diane stood back up and Nikki turned around to see her looking down at her. She stood up as if on impulse then suddenly the world stopped. She realised how close they were, their lips were only a few centimetres apart.

She must have leaned in at the same time as Diane, because suddenly they were kissing. Nikki found herself leaning into Diane, and she felt Diane's hand come around her back, then the kiss deepened. Suddenly it hit Nikki where they were and she pulled away.

"Nikki" Diane asked concern evident in her face and voice.

"It's just where we are, anyone could walk in, and well it could be hard to explain."

Realisation dawned on Diane's face and she smiled.

"Well we better go home then hey."

"As long as you cook me dinner" Nikki shot back

"Oh I think I can do that" was all Diane said as she walked out the door.


	13. Untitled

_**Hi everyone. I am so sorry that this has taken forever to update, I was finising my degree off, and then I had my 21**__**st**__**, and have been busy with work. I had also lost my motivation to write, as I couldn't seem to write and like it. Alas I am back and hopefully it is good. This chapter has no song as I can't find one at the moment, but it will be fixed. Also I need a beta, so if you want to please PM me. Cheers A**_

Nikki smiled as she woke up next to Diane, it had been a 4 months now since they had first started going out. No one at the station knew of their relationship yet, both thought it would be better to keep it quiet for now. Nikki looked over at the clock, and then gently kissed Diane on the ear.

"It's time to get up, or else we will be late to work" she whispered into Diane's ear.

Diane turned around, capturing Nikki's lips and after intensely kissing her for a moment, she pulled away.

"I don't mind if were late!" Diane grinned kissing Nikki again.

After a few more minutes Nikki reluctantly pulled away,

"If we're both late again today, suspicions will be raised, we have been late a fair bit recently.

"Blame it on the car" Diane said kissing Nikki again this time on the neck.

"Di, you know I would love to be late, but we really need to get going." Nikki said again, pulling away smoothly.

Diane nodded her head in agreement and got out of bed and started to dress. After that was done, Nikki came up behind her and put her arms around Diane's waist.

"Don't worry; I am sure we can have an early night tonight."

Diane's only answer was to turn around and kiss Nikki, and then lead her out the door.

Nikki sat at her desk completely absorbed in her paperwork, so much so that she didn't hear the knock on her door the first time. Although when the knock came a second time a bit more insistent Nikki looked up.

"Come in."

"Sarge," Sally said walking into the office.

"You're wanted down at the custody desk." She continued.

"Can it wait?"

"No a prisoner is yelling for an inspector and she is not here today and you're the only sergeant at the moment."

"Right"

"What's up with her" Nikki said as she got up from the desk.

"I am not quite sure ma'am she is just yelling for an inspector."

"All right" Nikki said following Sally.

Nikki could hear the women carrying on, the moment she arrived in the custody area. Nikki didn't even need to ask which cell she was in.

"Hi, my name is Sergeant Wright." Nikki stated opening the flap to look at the women.

"I want to speak to the inspector"

"Well she is not here today, so you have me or nothing."

At that the lady quietened and nodded.

Nikki nodded at the custody officer and he unlocked the door.

"Right, so what's going on, why are you yelling for the inspector?"

"That bloody bitch man handled me and called me a lezo"

"One of my officers" Nikki asked shocked at the mere thought.

"Of course who do you think I am bloody well talking about?" The women shot back.

"Do you know the officers name."

"P.C Noble or something likes that, bloody homophobic bitch... not that I am a lesbian, I am as straight as they come mind you." The lady said looking at Nikki.

As the words came out of her mouth, Nikki's stomach plummeted and she suddenly felt faint.

"I am assuming you want to put in a formal complaint" Nikki continued tentatively almost whispering.

"Bloody oath I do, what it the word got round, plus I am going to have bruises on my body from that cow"

"Okay, well if you come with me to an interview room, we will type up the report."

Forty minutes later, the FME had finished her report, and Beth's report had been signed.

Nikki was walking back down the hall when she ran into Diane and Sally.

"Have you two had refs yet?"

"No, were just about to" answered Sally.

"Good, Sally you go and have refs, Diane I need to talk to you in my office now."

"She said what! Nikki you know that's a lie, I didn't man handle her, and I would never call her a lezo, look at us? Do you think I would even use that language? Nikki you don't honestly believe her do you, shit I shouldn't even need to ask that question Nikki after four months well." Diane didn't finish her tirade. As she was cut off by Nikki.

"Diane, I do trust and believe you 100%, but I have to ask, and I have to investigate, it's my job, and please keep your voice down." Nikki said glanced towards the door.

"Even if you know I am innocent."

"Even if I know you're innocent." Nikki reinforced.

"So what are we going to do then?" Diane questioned sitting down on a chair.

"Well I will need to formally interview you, someone will need to sit in with me for safety in case this goes any further and it comes out about us, it won't look good."

"So by the end of shift the whole damn station is going to know about the allegation and us!"

"I can get someone from CID; they will keep their mouth shut."

Diane just nodded.

"Okay 10 minutes Interview room 3 all right."

Diane made for the door, but Nikki stoped her before she got there. She leant over and hugged Diane tightly, kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I believe you; I just have to do my job okay."

Nikki walked into CID, looking around she spotted D.C Desari and made her way over to her desk.

"Grace"

"Nikki what can I do for you?" Grace asked looking up.

"Could I borrow you for about half an hour, I need some help"

"Okay, but you are going to have to tell me what's happening."

"I will, just somewhere more private."

Grace's only response was to get up and follow Nikki

Nikki directed Grace to the interview room which was still vacant.

"Okay Nikki what's going on?"

"I need to interview one of my officers, and I don't want the whole station to know about it, I thought you were the right person."

"Don't you usually interview an officer by yourself?"

"Usually but this situation could become, um, complicated if it goes any further."

Nikki wasn't sure if Grace understood what she was implying, but as she asked for no more clarification, so she let it slide.

"So who are we interviewing and why?"

"P.C Noble, she has been accused of assaulting a member of the public, and calling her derogatory names."

"What names?"

"A lezo" Nikki said, the word tasting foul in her mouth.

"And what are your views on this?"

"Diane, P.C Noble 'Nikki corrected then continued 'wouldn't have hit someone, and she wouldn't call anyone a lezo. She has told me this and I trust her completely."

"Right" Nodded Grace

At that moment a knock came on the door, and Diane popped her head around.

"Diane come in, let's have a seat." Grace said taking charge.

Once they were all seated Nikki started questioning.

"P.C Noble, today at 10.45 it is claimed that you assaulted Beth Moran what do you have to say about this?"

"I didn't assault Beth Moran

"Can you please talk me through the events that happened today" Nikki asked

20 minutes later, the interview was complete, and Diane left to find Sally. As Nikki walked with Grace back upstairs she spoke.

"Thank you Grace, it has been greatly appreciated, I owe you one."

"Don't worry, it's the least I could have done."

Just before they entered the CID doors, Grace pulled Nikki aside.

"Look, I won't tell anyone about today, and I won't tell anyone about you and Diane. Whatever you do outside of here is your private business, and well I am the last person to gossip."

"Thanks Grace"

Nikki returned to her office, to find even more files put on her desk.

"Work never stops for the wicked" she grumbled under her breath as she sat back down at the desk.

The shift had ended almost half an hour ago, but she had just wanted to finish off the last report. She saved it on the compute and filed it away when there was a knock on the door.

"Diane"

"Nikki, I was thinking that I might go to mine tonight, "

"Diane if this is about today, come in and shut the door"

After Diane had shut the door, Nikki got up and went over to Diane.

"Diane please today, I had to do that okay, I didn't want to, I know your innocent, but I can't just say oh yes she is innocent, you know that's not how it works."

"I know, I just need a breather."

"Please Diane"

"Nikki it's just for one night.'

Sensing Diane's feelings, she let it go.

"I will see you tomorrow" she said leaning in and giving Diane a brief kiss, which Diane returned and then left. Leaving Nikki to go and get changed by herself and go to an empty house.


	14. One true thing

Nikki woke to the alarm and yawned, she hadn't slept well last night. She had grown so accustomed to having Diane around that for her not to be near didn't feel right.

As Nikki stood at the front of the briefing room, listening to the Inspector giving the morning's briefing, she looked around and sought the eyes that she needed to find, Diane's.

Diane looked at her, and nodded, a tiny nod, but it told her that everything was going to be okay.

Nikki was kept busy that morning by paperwork, that never seemed to finish. It was just after lunch when the inspector came running into her room.

"Nikki we have a situation down on the Jasmine Allen, we have had tension down there for a while, but now there is starting to be a riot, we need all hands on deck".

Nikki quickly grabbed her gear and ran to the car with the Inspector, putting it on in the car. As they arrived at the scene, Tony came up to meet them.

"Mam Most of the officers are on the other side of the estate, we have been here 10 minutes, you might want to get over there, they are having a hard time keeping the groups separate.

"Okay Nikki, Tony and Beth go over there and help out the others. I will send the troops on as they arrive."

As they were running towards the corner, Nikki could hear the noise of the people yelling, and as she turned the corner, the image was one of a nightmare.

There were two groups opposite each other and only 6 officers in the middle. They were soon with the officers and they gradually gained more officers. Finally after what seemed to be hours, one group of protestors ran off after realising that they were not going to win. A collective breath of relief went through the officers. The job had just been made easier, so they turned their attention to the group still standing there, trying to get them to move on.

Nikki was standing on the opposite end to Diane, yet she somehow heard or perhaps saw out of the corner of her eye someone throw an object, and she knew instantly that it was towards Diane.

"Diane move" Nikki yelled without thinking.

It was too late and the brick came into contact with Diane's head, another one followed hitting her in the chest. Suddenly Nikki was over at Diane's crumpled body, trying to see if she was okay.

"Call an ambulance, somebody call an ambulance" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Diane, Oh Diane, please you have to make it, you will be fine please you have to make it" Nikki cried, tears unbeknownst to her falling down her cheeks. Nikki felt Diane's neck for a pulse and found to her relief a faint one well at least that was a good sign. All Nikki could do was whisper to Diane that she had to survive whilst holding her hand and at that moment she didn't care who saw her or what they thought.

The ambulance arrived and Diane was put into the back of the ambulance and the ambos on seeing the state of Nikki, let her come along. The journey to the hospital was a long one for Nikki, even though Diane was alive; she was still not in the safety of a hospital anything could go wrong.

_Give me this day_

_All I ask of you is time_

_Just one more day_

_Just one more day._

At the hospital, Nikki had to watch as the doctor and a nurse quickly worked on Diane to see what was wrong with her. She was interrupted from her watching by Inspector Gold shaking her on the shoulder.

"Nikki, I need to speak to you, about what happened"

For the next ten minutes Nikki recounted what she could to Inspector Gold, then after she was done, she went back to watch Diane, The inspector leaving her there.

A few minutes later, a doctor came out.

"Are you related to Diane Noble?"

"Partner" Nikki said, only realising after she had said it, what exactly what she had said.

"Well you will be happy to know, that Diane is okay, she was unconscious for a period, but she has woken up with only a concussion, and a broken rib, but apart from that she is fine, she has been very lucky to get out with minimal injuries. She will be moved down to a ward in a few minutes, you may come with her if you wish.

"The doctor told me that you were very lucky to only get away with a scrape" Nikki told Diane a few moments later.

"Yeah I guess I am" Diane said still groggily.

"Though you better not do that again okay," Nikki replied squeezing her hand.

"I will try not to" Diane said smiling.

At this moment, the nurses started to wheel Diane towards a ward.

Not 10 minutes after she was settled, then some officers from Sun Hill came in, to see how Diane was going.

Nikki took the moment to excuse herself to get a coffee. At the vending machine, a tear escaped her eye, but she knuckled it away, she couldn't get emotional now, not now and not here.

15 minutes later she went in, and found the officers gone, but the doctor there.

As she came in, the doctor looked up; he was the one from before.

"Ah Nikki, I was just explaining to Diane that she would need to stay in the night."

A few more minutes later the Inspector came back.

"Ah Diane, I see you can speak, do you think you can tell me what happened."

After Diane had told the story, the inspector stayed for a few moments longer.

"Who is going to take you home tomorrow then and look after you whilst the rib is mending?"

"I think Nikki will, from what she was saying before." Diane said in good spirits.

"Nikki you're up for this then I suppose?"

"Yes Mam, I am" Nikki replied smiling.


	15. This perfect day

She felt the tears come and let them go. Today had been tough; physically and mentally. She was grateful that Diane had sent her home. The tears kept coming and Nikki didn't stop them, it felt better the more tears that cried; it let her come to terms with the emotions of the day. She hadn't let herself realise just how important Diane was to her. She had known for a while now, but she had made herself ignore it. Today's events had shown her, made her realise that life was too short to lie. She, Nikki Wright, was in love with Diane Noble.

"Nikki! I wasn't expecting you here for another half hour." Diane queried upon seeing her lover, her eyes lighting up telling Nikki that she didn't mind at all.

"Well you know, thought you might need some company whilst the doctor makes his rounds."

"I definitely couldn't have kept myself company." retaliated Diane smiled, relaxing into the easy silence that she found with Nikki.

That afternoon, after her release and when she was settled into Nikki's house, Nikki sat next to her on the couch and held her hand.

What's up Nik?"

"I love you Diane, I think I have known for a while, but the events of the other day, made it come to a forefront. I want you to be in my life, I want to look after you and have you look after me when I am old and sick."

"Are you asking me to make this a long term commitment, Nikki?"

"Yes."

Diane sat silent for a minute letting it all sink in. That night that she had been shot, she had thought for hours, she had been so scared. Scared of losing Nikki and she had vowed that Nikki was going to be a part of her life from then on. Coming back to the present she looked at Nikki and burst into a smile.

"I love you too Nikki."

"So you will stay with me then."

"Of course."

"How many more boxes of books is there, Di?"

"Well you said you had a library and I am a reader, but don't worry only one more box."

Nikki shook her head and smiled, that was another thing that she loved about Diane; she was full of unexpected surprises, like her book collection.

True to her word there was only one more box. Once that was unpacked; both women stood back and looked around the room, then slowly moved around the house. It hadn't been two weeks since the accident and Diane had moved in.

Nikki awoke to Diane kissing her on the lips, Diane's hand already trailing down her body. She smiled and let the pleasure continue. Afterwards, she rolled over onto her hand and looked at Diane, who was looking back up at her.

"I am glad that my life worked out this way, that we found love with each other."

"So am I Nikki, I loved you for so long, but you were off boundaries so I never even dreamt.... Okay I did dream about you being with me, but never realistically." Diane answered looking Nikki in the eye.

"We should tell work one day. We have been living together for 3 months, we drive to work together, and people are getting suspicious and starting to ask questions." Nikki said, broaching a subject both had ignored for the most of late.

"Let them think what they want. I love you, and I don't care who knows."

"So will you show me at the pub tonight?" Nikki questioned. The question appearing light-hearted, but underneath the lightness a seriousness was there.

"Is it important for you to let everyone know?"

"Yes, I want people to know that I am in a relationship with you, and that I am very much happy and in love."

"Then, I will." Diane said with a deep breath and then leaned down to kiss Nikki, closing the conversation.

This day, this perfect day

Peace, peace at last

Love blurs, love blurs my eyes

And my heart is in your hand

No more yearning, no more fears

For you have brought me home

No more yearning, no more tears

Oh safe harbour of my home

Oh safe harbour of thou own

I dream, I dream of you

I dream, soul to soul

Just you, just you alone,

And I trust, and I trust in you

I give, I give to you

All that I know is true

And you give, you give to me

All of your heart

And all of your soul

And the promises we'll keep as we grow old.

**Well thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it. I am afraid that this is the end of this story, but don't worry there WILL be more Di/Nikki to come. I am planning on having a Di/Nikki Christmas fluff, so that is something to look forward to........ if I can get my muse back. I am also planning a few more stories with Di/ Nikki so don't stress.**

**Thank you again. AforAntechinus**


End file.
